Paraíso Perdido
by Love is Weakness
Summary: Assim que nossos heróis partem para Terra do Nunca, Belle tem que aprender a comandar sozinha a cidade, sendo agora a prefeita de Storybrooke. Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis para ela, que tem que diariamente aprender a lidar com a solidão e com a sensação de ser deixada para trás. - [Red Beauty] #RedBeautyBDay


**Aviso Legal:**_ O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. O livro é a citação que uso nesse capitulo foi retirada do livro "Luneta Ambar", da trilogia "Fronteiras do Universo" de Philip Pullman__. __Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, femslash, Red Beauty, se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor, nem leia. __Isso é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência. __Os créditos da capa pertencem ao tumblr: **captainswans**_

**Sinopse: **_Assim que nossos heróis partem para Terra do Nunca, Belle tem que aprender a comandar sozinha a cidade, sendo agora a prefeita de Storybrooke. Mas as coisas não são tão fáceis para ela, que tem que diariamente aprender a lidar com a solidão e com a sensação de ser deixada para trás. Ela contará com a ajuda de sua melhor amiga, que não só vai mostrar a ela que ela não está sozinha, como também que é possível amar novamente (em qualquer canto do mundo)._

**Nota inicial: **_Olá, Mates!_

_Bem, o que falar dessa fic que eu mal conheço e já considero pacas? Eu sempre quis homenagear de alguma forma meu escritor e livro favorito, mas por algum motivo nunca o fiz, percebo agora que eu estava esperando o momento certo, a historia certa e essa é ela então. Fiz especialmente para celebrar o #RedBeautyBDay e estou muito feliz com o resultado._

_Fronteiras do Universo e Mary Malone são parte da minha vida e do que eu sou. Red Beauty é meu ship mais amor de OUAT e escrever sobre elas é uma paixão que eu eu tento não deixar morrer em mim. A ideia da historia veio do desenho (konako*tumblr*com*/post/56097865481) e embora eu já tivesse com essa ideia desde que eu vi o desenho, eu só criei vergonha de postar agora (mas casou direitinho com a data, então No Regrets (just love)._

_Obrigada a todos e novamente: tenha um ótimo #RedBeautyBDay_

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Eu volto todos os dias para o cais, olho então para o horizonte, e aquele dia volta a minha mente. O dia em que Rumple partiu. Já faz uma semana agora. E ainda assim eu volto todos os dias, na espera de ver algum vestígio do navio voltando, algum vestígio de Rumple, voltando de volta para casa, voltando para mim. Mas ele nunca volta e eu me perco nos meus pensamentos à medida que o tempo passa. A única coisa que surge no horizonte é o Sol se pondo, mostrando mais uma vez que outro dia se foi e que novamente eu me encontro sozinha.

Depois que ele se foi, eu fiz o que me foi pedido por ele. Com a ajuda da Fada Azul, conjuramos então o feitiço de proteção e Storybrooke pôde voltar a viver como antes. Havia muita coisa a se ajeitar na cidade, a quase destruição da mesma trouxe uma serie de prejuízos para a cidade, e sem uma prefeita os cidadãos se viram então a deriva, perdidos, com a necessidade de ter alguém como líder e esse alguém era eu.

Eu sabia melhor que ninguém que não tinha essa capacidade de liderar, que a ultima coisa que eu era, era uma prefeita, eu era uma simples bibliotecária e antes disse uma prisioneira.

E antes de ser uma prisioneira eu era o que?

Eu me pergunto isso às vezes, e vejo que eu não era nada. Que eu era apenas a filha de um homem muito rico, com muitas posses e dono de muitas terras. Eu não era uma princesa como Regina ou Snow, eu não sabia fazer muita coisa e tudo o que eu aprendi foi o que eu havia lido nos livros, o que não era pouca coisa, mas ainda assim a falta de pratica me deixava insegura pra exercer esse cargo. Mas pelo bem de todos, eu aceitei, e agora me encontro sentada nesse banco, olhando o mar. Encaro o relógio de pulso que uso, e olho mais uma vez pro horizonte e percebo que novamente eu vou voltar para casa sozinha.

Voltei a morar na casa que pertence a Rumple, pois afinal a casa não podia ficar sozinha, mas jamais entrei novamente no quarto, que uma vez nós dividimos. Acho ainda tudo muito doloroso, mal consigo encarar a maçaneta da porta, sem sentir meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas. Então eu prefiro dormir no quarto de hospedes, onde tudo é novo e nada me lembra de nós dois, mas ele me volta em sonhos, o que é perturbador e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Pois é como se eu ainda pudesse cuidar dele, mesmo na distancia. Eu só queria ter a certeza de que ele está bem, pois talvez assim eu pudesse dormir tranquila. De qualquer forma eu sempre acabo pegando no sono, pois afinal eu sempre tenho que acordar cedo pra exercer um cargo que eu sei que não me pertence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hoje o salão principal da prefeitura estava lotado, todos estavam ali exigindo algo de mim. Eu ouvia todos eles, anotava suas queixas e depois que todos saíram eu analisei cada um dos pedidos, a fim de ver qual deles eu daria prioridade. A maioria deles podia esperar, mas eu sempre resolvia logo as questões de bem comum, na medida em que o orçamento da prefeitura permitia. Não sei como Regina fazia tudo isso sozinha e ainda tinha tempo para o garoto, é um trabalho bem puxado e estressante, e tudo o que eu quero fazer no fim da tarde é ir para casa e tomar um banho, antes de me jogar na cama. Mas eu sempre volto para o cais, onde eu vejo novamente o mar e tenho mais uma vez a certeza de que ele não vai voltar essa tarde.

Acho que eu teria me sentindo mais só se não fosse por Ruby, se não fosse por todo o cuidado dela comigo, se não fosse pela sua companhia diária na hora do almoço. Ela sempre me traz uma cesta enorme para passar o dia, eu sempre digo que não precisa, que eu sei preparar meu próprio almoço, mas ela sempre me ignora e no dia seguinte volta, com a cesta nas mãos. Eu sempre tento pagar, mas ela devolve o dinheiro e diz que meu sorriso é o único pagamento que ela precisa, então eu sorrio, sai forçado, porque eu me sinto muito triste ultimamente, mas ela ainda assim aceita, me dá um bom dia e vai embora.

E seguimos essa rotina, que dura apenas alguns minutos por dia, mas é o único momento que eu não me sinto só. Ela sempre me chama de: _"Senhora prefeita"_, o que é tão irritante, às vezes, mas ela diz de modo tão doce e de certo modo debochado, que eu levo como piada e tento não me irritar. Mas todos me chamam assim também, mas não adianta, quanto mais tempo passar, menos eu vou me sentir como a prefeita.

Eu não nasci pra isso, eu quero voltar para os livros, para minhas historias, para um mundo onde eu sei que eu pertenço. Sinto falta do cheiro dos livros, de nem ver as horas passar quando escolho uma historia, sinto falta de me surpreender com o termino de um capitulo e de começar o capitulo seguinte com o coração na boca, por não saber o que vai acontecer. Aqui tudo é estressante, tudo exige minha atenção de forma constante, que mal tenho tempo pra pensar. Rezo todos os dias pela volta deles, rezo todos os dias pela volta _**dele**_ e acima de tudo, rezo todos os dias para que ele esteja errado... Pois embora eu tenha ignorado todas as coisas que ele disse antes de partir, uma parte de mim me diz que ele de fato vai cumprir o que me disse e que não vai voltar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu não fui àquela tarde para o cais, ele veio até mim. Eu estava tão focada em todos os documentos que estava analisando, que nem vi quando Leroy adentrou ao cômodo e parou na frente da minha mesa, eu elevei os olhos para ele, que tirou o chapéu que usava e o segurou a sua frente, o apertando contra o corpo. Eu soube então o que isso significava e senti meu coração parar por uns breves segundos. Ouvi atentamente ao que ele me disse, e o segui em silencio, deixei ele me segurar pelo braço, ouvi quando ele me disse que eu estava muito fria e perguntou se eu estava bem, eu devo ter respondido que sim, e seguimos em silencio em direção à praça da cidade, onde eu vi Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow, David e o Capitão Gancho, sendo recebidos por todos da cidade.

Fiquei parada, olhando ao redor, procurando por ele, mas não o vi, meus olhos então se encontraram com os de Snow, que caminhou em minha direção e segurou em minhas mãos. O Silencio dela e a tristeza em seu olhar, me responderam aquilo que eu tanto temia, e então a abracei, não chorei como suspeite que fosse. Apenas abracei forte e ouvi o que ela me contou, que ele foi um herói, que sem ele, Henry jamais estaria aqui hoje. Eu olhei então para o garoto, que tinha um sorriso triste no rosto e os olhos cheios de lagrimas, ele caminhou em minha direção e me disse: _"Ele fez exatamente o que ele devia ter feito: ele fez a coisa certa, quando todos pensaram que ele ia errar."_- e eu não me preocupei mais em saber o resto da historia, abracei o garoto e o beijei na testa. E deixei que a cidade comemorasse a volta daqueles heróis.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Voltei para casa sozinha e pela primeira vez eu tive coragem de entrar naquele quarto, olhei para os moveis antigos, senti o perfume que não era dele, abri as janelas, deixando o resto da luz do Sol entrar, antes que ele fosse embora. E então abrir o armário e encarei cada um daqueles ternos que ele um dia usou, tirei um por um e os estendi sobre a cama. Fiz tudo isso em silencio, a casa parecia triste hoje, nem a luz do quarto foi capaz de iluminar aquele local.

Quando terminei de tirar as roupas do armário, encarei o vazio que ficou, encarei a madeira envelhecida do móvel e a poeira que havia sobrado e guardei as roupas em uma mala, que eu acredito que jamais tenha saído daquela cidade. Já era noite quando eu terminei, caminhei com a mala em direção à entrada da casa, e a depositei ali mesmo. No dia seguinte levaria para doação, se eu tivesse coragem, pois no instante em que eu me dei conta do que eu havia acabado de fazer, no instante em que eu sentei nos degraus da entrada da casa eu senti o peso que seria viver sem ele, eu me senti sozinha, e senti finalmente as lágrimas descerem do meu rosto.

Eu quis gritar, quis gritar pelo nome dele, quis gritar que o amava, quis gritar que não era justo, que ele também merecia um final feliz e que só eu poderia fazer isso por ele. Não era verdade, eu não era a escolhida para dar um final feliz a ele, na verdade ele não precisava de um final feliz, ele precisava era _se salvar_. E eu sei que ele fez isso, eu sei que no instante em que seu coração parou de bater, no instante em que ele deu seu ultimo suspiro, foi o instante em que ele deixou de ser um vilão e se tornou um herói.

Tornou-se: _**Rumplestiltskin**_, senhor de _si mesmo_ e não mais das _trevas._

Fiquei ali por um bom tempo, a noite se tornou mais negra, meu coração mais pesado e o frio veio de encontro a minha pele e eu chorei mais. Uma mistura de tristeza e desespero, talvez com o tempo passasse, talvez com o tempo só sobrasse a saudade. Mas por hora tudo o que eu tinha era a tristeza, o frio e a Lua Cheia no céu, vigiando meu choro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Acordei no sofá da sala, com uma manta me cobrindo e um cheiro de panquecas no ar. Eu não me lembro de ter ido para a sala, lembro-me de ter chorado até pegar no sono, lembro-me do frio, lembro-me de me encolher no degrau e do sono vindo. Lembro também que sonhei com um lobo, ouvi seu uivo em minha mente, seu pelo em meu corpo, ele lambeu meu rosto e parecia falar por entre um rosnado, enquanto eu passava minha mão em seu focinho e é tudo o que eu lembro. Levanto-me então do sofá e vou em direção à cozinha, seguindo o cheiro das panquecas e encontro Ruby, percebo então que não foi um sonho, ela estava ali comigo durante a noite. Ela me trouxe para a sala e me cobriu e agora prepara o nosso café da manha. Ela não me vê, e continua a preparar o café em silencio. Ela tem os cabelos amarrados em um coque e usa um avental que eu nunca tinha visto antes, ela sorri enquanto coloca a massa na panela e então se vira, me encarando.

"Oi, desculpa, te acordei?"- ela pergunta, em um tom preocupado, eu faço que não com a cabeça e me sento a mesa, ela volta então ao que estava fazendo e eu permaneço em silencio. – "Pensei que ia precisar de algo pra comer, por isso eu vim ontem à noite, te encontrei dormindo no degrau e te trouxe para dentro."

"Você estava sobre sua forma de lobo, não estava?"- eu a questiono, e ela se vira novamente pra mim e demora alguns segundos a responder, percebo então que eu toquei em um assunto delicado. Acho que ela mentiu quando disse que veio me ver a noite, acho que ela veio me espionar e sem querer me encontrou na escada, não acho que ela tinha intenção de ficar. Decido então falar algo, pois o silencio dela me constrange e deixa claro o quanto ela não sabe o que dizer. – "Você sempre cuida de mim, não é mesmo? Por que faz isso?"- continuo, ela sorri e se vira, voltando para as suas panquecas.

"Por que não faria?"- é tudo o que ela me responde e então me serve as panquecas, com ovos mexidos, algumas fatias de bacon e chá gelado, e eu sorrio, como forma de pagamento. Ela toma café comigo e em nenhum momento entra no assunto "_Rumple_", puxa assuntos aleatórios e até me faz rir, faz questão que eu coma até o ultimo pedaço e mesmo sem fome, eu como cada pedaço, apenas para agrada-la. No fim ela parece bem satisfeita quando vê o prato vazio e retira a louça a colocando na pia, eu nem digo que ela não precisa lavar, pois sei que ela vai fazer de qualquer forma. Então deixo que ela faça e fico em silencio, olhando para o casarão que não me pertence e percebendo que eu não posso continuar ali, não posso morar naquela casa. Não sem ele.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Voltei a morar no quartinho da biblioteca, mesmo pequeno, para mim era o lugar mais aconchegante que podia encontrar, não aceitei a proposta de Ruby, de morar na pensão, achava injusto e queria um lugar só meu e ali era perfeito. Quem não iria querer morar em uma biblioteca? Além do mais, não era nem um trabalho, eu adorava receber as pessoas, adorava indicar livros e adorava poder ler os que me indicavam, adorava mais quando as crianças da escola primária apareciam, principalmente as menores, e eu podia ler para elas e ver seus rostinhos brilharem ao ouvir um mundo de fantasia sendo contada para elas. Lia de Shakespeare a Dr. Seuss para os pequenos e a cada livro lido, era mais um mundo destravado na mente dos pequenos, e eu percebi então que eu não podia viver em outro lugar que não fosse ali.

Ruby não deixou de me visitar, e sempre me trazia a cesta de comida, de modo que nunca teve um dia que eu precisei me preocupar em comprar uma maça que fosse. Tinha tudo ali naquela cesta, ela trazia tudo na medida, de modo que não sobrava, acho que era uma desculpa para que ela pudesse voltar no dia seguinte. Quando as crianças vinham, ela trazia lanche para todas elas e me ajudava a contar a historia, fazia o som de todas as coisas que tinham no livro, de casco de cavalos, ao vento forte, até o furação que levou Dorothy. As crianças a adoravam e aos poucos eu fui adorando-a também...

Adorando, que modo estranho de nomear o que eu sinto por ela.

Vai de uma admiração a algo que eu nunca senti antes. Não sei nomear e acho que nem quero, ela é um mistério e tudo que a envolve também e acho que se eu tentar decifrá-la, talvez algo se perca na sua essência. Então eu apenas a observo em silencio, e observo em silencio também o amor que vai crescendo em mim em relação a ela. Queria que ele não crescesse, não sei se nela esse sentimento é igual, e eu demorei tanto pra me curar e de certa forma esquecer tudo o que eu senti por Rumple, não queria dar meu coração a ela ou para outra pessoa que fosse, para descobri então que meu coração não cabe mais em ninguém.

Naquela tarde as crianças não viriam e eu temi que Ruby também não aparecesse, mas ali estava ela para minha surpresa, acho que sorri de forma tão exagerada que ela riu quando me viu, estendeu a cesta que carregava e me disse sua frase de sempre.

"Senhora prefeita, aqui está o lanche que você me pediu."- e sorriu em seguida, porque eu nunca pedia nada, ela sempre trazia por querer, eu sorri de volta e peguei a cesta de sua mão.

"Bem, as crianças não vieram hoje, mas acha que consegue achar uma desculpa melhor pra ficar por aqui por um tempo?"- eu a questiono, ela finge refletir sobre o assunto e eu a vejo caminhar por entre as prateleiras dos livros, ela para em uma sessão qualquer, segue os dedos pelos livros e para em um, o puxando logo em seguida.

"Talvez eu fique pra ler algum livro."- ela diz, olhando a capa do livro e o guardando logo em seguida e parte para outra prateleira. – "Tem algum que você me indica?"

"Tem um que eu acho que você vai gostar muito."- eu digo, caminhando em direção a ela e indo em direção a uma prateleira, onde tiro um livro e entrego a ela. Ela olha para a capa e para o titulo e franzi o cenho.

"O que te faz pensar que eu vou gostar desse livro?"- ela me questiona.

"Bem, porque eu gosto muito desse livro."- eu respondo.

"Ah, e nós compartilhamos de gostos assim, senhora prefeita?"- ela diz em um tom provocador.

"Talvez, quer dizer... Nós duas gostamos de contar historia para as crianças."- eu começo a dizer e ela caminha em minha direção, ficando tão próxima ao meu rosto que eu sinto sua respiração em mim.

"E o que mais?" – ela diz, seu tom é baixo, como num sussurro, não sei se sua intenção é me provocar, mas devo dizer que ela está conseguindo.

"E nós duas gostamos de animais e das panquecas da sua avó!"- eu respondo e ela ri, eu acabo rindo junto, porque sinto que estou ficando muito nervosa com ela ali ao meu lado.

"Você gosta mais das _minhas_ panquecas, senhora prefeita!"- ela diz e ri novamente, eu tenho que concordar que é verdade, eu prefiro mesmo quando ela prepara. – "E que outros gostos nós compartilhamos?"- ela continua e eu olho bem dentro de seus olhos verdes – ou são azuis? – e me vejo perdida ali e caminho meu olhar até seus lábios, que estão pintados com um batom tão vermelho e chamativo, mas de uma forma bonita, uma forma que incita em querer conhece-los. Novamente eu olho para seus olhos e agora vejo que é ela quem encara meus lábios, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas percebo que a respiração dela fica cansada, e aquela garota antes cheia de confiança que me provocava, já não existe. E ela se afasta, criando novamente um espaço enorme entre a gente, ela pega o livro de minhas mãos e sorri.

"Tenho certeza que vou gostar do livro, Belle."- ela me diz e eu a vejo ir embora, fazia muito tempo que ela não me chamava pelo nome, percebo agora que eu não sentia falta do tom de voz que ela usa ao me chamar pelo nome. A tarde passa e eu caminho em direção ao cais, fazia meses que eu não fazia isso, vejo o Sol se por no horizonte, e sinto meu peito mais leve, não doía mais como meses atrás. E eu sei que eu tenho medo de me apaixonar novamente, mas a verdade é que eu já me encontro totalmente apaixonada por ela, pode ser que meu coração não se encaixe ao dela, pode ser que sua natureza selvagem não combine com a minha natureza – que de selvagem não tem nada. -, mas entre tantos _"pode ser que" _e entre tantos _"e se"_, o que se sobressaia era o: _"por que não?"._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela voltou no dia seguinte, pensei que não voltaria, trazia a mesma cesta em mãos, o mesmo sorriso e novamente me chamou de _senhora prefeita. _

"Comecei o livro."- ela me disse, enquanto eu esvaziava a cesta. Eu a encarei, havia um sorriso enorme em meu rosto.

"E então?"- perguntei, sentindo que minha voz tinha saído com mais expectativas do que devia.

"Você tinha razão, eu estou adorando o livro. O que eu mais gostei até agora é o fato das pessoas do mundo desse livro terem suas almas fora do corpo!"- ela me diz animada.

"É, elas se manifestam em forma de animais."- eu completo.

"Se sua alma fosse um animal, qual você acha que seria?"- ela me questiona e paro de súbito pra pensar a respeito.

"Eu não sei."- respondo e ela parece também pensar a respeito.

"Acho que seria um gato!"- ela diz rindo e eu a acompanho na risada.

"Um gato?"- eu pergunto e ela confirma com a cabeça.

"Sim! Um gato. Daqueles amarelos, com alguns tons de brancos, que adoram ficar sobre os livros e ronronam a cada toque que recebem."- ela diz e sua mão vai de encontro com a minha e ela toca de leve meus dedos e eu sinto como se todo meu corpo sentisse um choque.

"E o seu?"- eu pergunto, meu olhar caminha da mão dela que ainda está sobre a minha até seus olhos, ela dá de ombros com a pergunta.

"Um lobo, sem duvidas."- e novamente nós rimos e ela se despede. Indo embora dali.

Ela volta na manha seguinte e traz o livro em mãos, e a cesta, ela havia terminado e ficou muito chateada pelo livro ter acabado com um gancho, eu expliquei a ela então que era uma trilogia e ela leva o segundo livro consigo. Ela ficou tão animada quando eu entreguei o segundo livro que me abraçou apertado, me deu um beijo no rosto e correu dali, levando consigo a cesta vazia. Eu apenas a acompanho com o olhar e levo minha mão à bochecha onde os seus lábios tocaram momentos antes, e antes eu não tinha duvida do que sentia por ela, mas agora, com esse toque tão breve e tão inocente eu tinha mais certeza do que nunca, de que era com ela que eu queria arriscar todas minhas chances de um novo amor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Não é possível!"- eu a escuto falar, assim que ela entra, ela tem o livro em mãos e os olhos vermelhos.

"Você andou chorando?!"- eu pergunto assustada, me aproximando dela.

"Não!"- ela me responde em um tom de voz quase alterado. – "Eu preciso do terceiro livro!"- Ela diz em um tom de desespero na voz misturada com um pouquinho de ansiedade. – "Eu passei a noite, a madrugada e o começo da manha lendo esse livro! Eu nem tive tempo de preparar sua cesta, mil perdoes."- ela diz e no final da frase seu tom de voz é mais calmo e baixo, eu dou risada com a cena que vejo e caminho em direção à prateleira, onde pego o terceiro livro e entrego pra ela, um sorriso enorme surge em seu rosto e ela abraça o livro contra o peito e corre dali.

Ela volta pouco tempo depois, com a cesta que esqueceu.

"Senhora prefeita, aqui está o almoço que você pediu."- ela diz em um sorriso e dessa vez sou eu quem me aproximo dela e lhe dou um beijo no rosto e ela sorri mais ainda e vai embora, mas antes ela para na porta, me olha por uns segundos, parece refletir o que vai dizer e depois de um breve silencio ela diz. –"Quando essa trilogia acabar, eu espero que encontremos mais coisas a serem compartilhadas." – e vai embora, eu não tenho tempo de responder, mas concordo, eu espero que de fato não fiquemos só nesses três livros, espero que exista mais historias que nos unam, espero que a nossas historias se unam e espero que ela tenha um final feliz.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela demorou mais tempo para ler o terceiro livro, um dia e meio e naquela tarde ela me apareceu, com a cesta em mãos e um sorriso muito satisfeito no rosto. Um sorriso de alguém que tinha acabado de voltar de uma jornada incrível, eu não consegui fazer outra coisa que não fosse sorrir também e fiquei em silencio enquanto ela me encarava.

"Eu acho que foi o melhor livro que eu já li na vida."- ela solta, mais para si mesma do que para mim. – "Não pensei que iria me apaixonar nas primeiras linhas, não pensei que poderia me viciar mais no segundo capitulo, não pensei que ia chorar tanto e não pensei que ia aprender tudo o que aprendi. Não acho que outro livro vai me levar em uma aventura tão intensa e tão bonita quando esse livro."- ela diz, em um tom cheio de nostalgia, como de alguém que fala de um amigo que há muito tempo não vê.

"O que mais gostou?"- eu pergunto e ela mergulha em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Da mensagem."- ela responde.

"E qual foi a mensagem?"

Ela dá de ombros, como se não dessa importância de fato ao que ela assimilou da leitura e ignora minha pergunta e responde algo completamente diferente.

"Sabe o trecho que eu mais gostei?"- ela pergunta em um sorriso.

"Não, qual trecho você mais gostou?"

"Daquela parte que a Mary Malone fala sobe a China."- ela responde e eu não lembro exatamente que frase é essa e peço que ela me conte, se lembrar, ela sorri e então diz a frase, que parece ter decorado apenas para poder recita-la pra mim. – _"Estar apaixonada era como a China: você sabia que estava lá, e sem dúvida era muito interessante, e algumas pessoas foram lá, mas eu nunca faria isso. Eu passaria toda a minha vida sem nunca ir à China, mas isso não importa, porque havia todo o resto do mundo para visitar."_ – ela conclui e ela ainda segura junto ao corpo a cesta que carrega e o silencio ficou depois daquela frase.

"Você concorda com Mary Malone?"- eu pergunto e ela faz que não com a cabeça.

"Não, eu não concordo. Por que diferente dela eu não posso ir à China, então eu quero o amor, eu quero a paixão, eu quero me apaixonar todos os dias e pela mesma pessoa, eu quero sentir o frio na barriga que é se apaixonar, quero me _re-apaixonar_ todos os dias. E mesmo se eu pudesse ir a China, ou para qualquer outro lugar do mundo, ainda assim eu iria preferir me apaixonar..." - ela termina e fica em silencio. – "Tenha uma boa tarde, Belle."- ela diz, e fala meu nome com uma doçura na voz e um sorriso surge no canto de seus lábios. E ela entrega novamente a cesta para mim e vai embora, me deixando pensar sobre o quanto eu também quero me apaixonar, o quanto eu não tenho medo da China.

Eu olho então para dentro da cesta e vejo que lá dentro tem um pequeno envelope, junto com todas as comidas e uma caixa de tamanho médio. Eu pego primeiro a caixa e a abro, e vejo que lá dentro tem uma placa em aço escrito _"Prefeita" _e no envelope, há um pequeno cartão escrito. _"Senhora Prefeita, sei que você acha que esse título não lhe pertence. Talvez não pertença, mas queria que soubesse que se fosse pra escolher um lugar pra viver para sempre, esse lugar definitivamente seria aquele que você comanda. Espero que goste da plaquinha!"- _Não seguro meu riso, olho para a placa, e depois para o cartão, escrito à mão da forma mais doce possível, sento-me então em minha cadeira e coloco a placa em cima da minha mesa e olho para a palavra ali escrita e depois repenso no que havia no cartão. Eu realmente queria que ela soubesse que eu compartilho de tal sentimento, e queria que ela soubesse também que existe um lugar onde _**ela**_ comanda, na verdade não um lugar e sim _alguém_.

Esse alguém sou eu, e eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu iria guardar para mim mesma esses sentimentos.

É patético isso!

Ninguém deveria temer o amor, mas a realidade é que eu não temo o amor, eu temo é a chance de ser rejeitada por ela... Mas acho que Mary Malone estava certa, se apaixonar é como a China. E eu completo dizendo que é: como _**ir a**_ China. É demorado, é desgastante, exige coragem para enfrentar as horas de avião, o medo da altura, exige coragem para ir a um lugar que você mal conhece, mal sabe a língua, só sabe o que lhe fora contato uma vez, mas ainda assim você tem a certeza de que vai ser incrível e se aventura, mesmo sabendo que corre o risco de querer voltar no minuto em que pisar os pés naquele lugar ou pior: _querer ficar lá para sempre._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil pensar nas palavras certas pra dizer a ela, mal sabia como começar, mal sabia se queria começar, o que queria fato era sumir, apagar meus sentimentos e tentar seguir minha vida. Que absurdo estou falando, ela foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu e eu queria mais, assim como ela eu escolheria a paixão e jamais o resto do mundo. Então naquela manha eu a esperei, coloquei a plaquinha que ela me deu na mesa e a vi entrando, com a cesta em mãos, estávamos sozinhas na biblioteca, ela caminhou em minha direção com um sorriso no rosto e me diz a mesma frase de sempre.

"Senhora prefeita, aqui está o almoço que você me pediu." – e assim que ela termina, eu a puxo para um beijo, não vejo sua reação, pois tenho meus olhos fechados, mas no primeiro instante ela não responde ao beijo e eu penso em me afastar, mas não faço. Escuto o barulho da cesta batendo contra a mesa e sinto que agora ela esta completamente envolvida no beijo, suas mãos vão em direção aos meus cabelos e eu sinto sua língua na minha, a única coisa que a separa de mim é a mesa que está entre a gente, mas não por muito tempo.

No mesmo instante eu me vejo subindo na mesa, ficando ajoelhada sobre a mesma, ela sorri e me puxa para ela, me fazendo agora sentar sobre a mesa e me encaixa perfeitamente a ela. Nossos beijos falam por nós duas, fala tudo o que eu sempre quis dizer a ela, e fala tudo o que eu sempre quis ouvir daquela boca. Nem vemos a hora passar, não respondemos ao cansaço ou a falta de ar, só respondemos pelo desejo que uma sente pela outra e deixamos os beijos tomar outro rumo, deixamos que eles fiquem mais violentos, mais intensos, deixamos que a boca dela procure outros cantos e desça em direção ao meu pescoço onde ela para e volta novamente aos meus lábios.

"Acha que prefere os sorrisos ou beijos como pagamento?"- eu pergunto e como resposta ela novamente me beija, deixando claro o que ela realmente prefere. Ela passa o resto da tarde comigo no andar de cima que pertence só a mim, acho que o perfume dela vai ficar no meu corpo pra sempre, eu espero que fique e acho que não vou querer que ela vá embora, e se for embora, vou querer que ela volte. Acho que ela está certa, se apaixonar é melhor que visitar qualquer canto do mundo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Tenho uma surpresa pra você."-_ ela me disse ao celular, que eu mantinha apoiado ombro, para deixar minhas mãos livres e guardava um dos livros na prateleira.

"Ah, é? E o que é?!"- eu pergunto e a escuto rir do outro lado da linha.

"_É uma surpresa, Belle! Não sabe o que é uma surpresa?!"_- ela pergunta ainda rindo.

"Logico que sei o que é uma surpresa! Mas você me ligou só pra me atiçar?!"

"_Logico, que não, meu amor. Te liguei, porque quero que você fique algumas horas longe de casa e que só apareça quando eu te ligar, pode ser?"_

"O que você está aprontando?"- eu pergunto desconfiada, agora segurando o celular, novamente ela ri.

"_Nada demais, prometo que você vai amar a surpresa! Te vejo mais tarde, pode ser?"-_ ela pergunta.

"Claro que sim!"- respondo de volta.

"_Então até mais tarde."-_ ela responde e desliga o celular.

Passo a tarde pensando na surpresa, e depois do expediente eu vou até meu quarto e me arrumo, na maioria das vezes nós dividimos esse quarto, quando não, nós dividimos o dela, lá na pensão. Eu prefiro aqui por causa da privacidade, mas de qualquer forma os dois cantos são nossos.

Olho no relógio que marca 7 da noite e começo a achar que ela vai me dar um bolo, então ela me liga e diz para eu ir para pensão. Eu a obedeço e paro exatamente na frente do seu quarto, bato algumas vezes e espero que ela abra. Ela abre apenas uma fresta da porta, eu vejo apenas parte de seu rosto pela fresta, ela me entrega um pano e pede para que eu vende meus olhos com ele. Confesso que acho tudo muito estranho, mas ainda assim pego a faixa e a amarro atrás da cabeça, vendando meus olhos.

"Pronto, Ruby!"- eu grito, assim que vendo meus olhos e escuto a porta se abrir e a sinto puxando minha mão em direção ao quarto, ainda mantenho a venda nos olhos, ela me leva para um lado do quarto e me solta. Sinto então o corpo dela próximo ao meu, suas mãos vão até a venda dos meus olhos, tirando-a. Olho então em volta, vejo o quarto todo decorado, há panos vermelhos e amarelos espalhados pelo teto, enormes lanternas de papel das mesmas cores, com símbolos que desconheço também amarrados no teto e um dragão enorme com a boca aberta e os dentes a mostra em um canto da parede.

No centro do quarto há uma mesa baixa com um banquete com comidas da qual eu jamais vi na vida, eu olho então para ela, que está linda essa noite, ela sempre está linda, mas hoje em especial tem algo tão diferente nela. Não sei se é a roupa que ela usa, ou o fato de seus cabelos estarem preso no alto em um coque, usa uma leva maquiagem no rosto que deixa seus olhos bem mais expressivos e a roupa... Bem, eu não o que ela está usando, para falar a verdade, mas a deixa mais linda ainda.

"É um traje de Kung Fu."- Ruby diz, quando percebe que eu não estou entendo bem a roupa.

"Ah, entendi, eu acho. Você está linda!"- eu digo e a puxo para um beijo e volto a reparar a roupa que ela usa, é de um tecido brilhante completamente preto de manga curta, com detalhes em vermelhos, usa também uma calça do mesmo tom e tecido. Ela então dá um passo para trás, a vejo abrir os dois braços para o lado, voltando com eles em direção e juntando uma mão a outra enquanto me faz uma reverencia, eu dou risada com a cena e a imito.

"Você vai querer lutar comigo?"- eu pergunto, ela finge pensar a respeito e novamente me puxa para outro beijo.

"Sabe, já que nós nunca vamos poder ir à China, eu resolvi trazer a China até a gente!"- ela diz e me leva em direção ao centro, onde sentamos em uma almofada e eu vejo melhor toda a comida que está ali.

"É ótima surpresa, Ruby."- eu observo e ela sorri.

"Sabe, eu pesquisei muito sobre a China, tem umas comidas bem bizarras, mas tem umas coisas incríveis também. Tem uma Muralha, Templos e tem pandas também!"- ela diz, com um tom animado, enquanto pega um pequeno prato da mesa e o entrega a mim, tem uma espécie de bolinho, que lembra muito um biscoito e o levo a boca e fico verdadeiramente surpresa quando descubro que o sabor é verdadeiramente bom.

"Uma Muralha?"- eu pergunto.

"Aham, as pessoas vão até lá para conhecer. É enorme, e leva horas pra chegar até o topo."

"Talvez um dia, a gente vá lá, e podemos subir na Muralha também."- eu digo, ela me olha e sorri.

"Se for pra ir pra China pra me cansar com você, eu quero me cansar de outra forma."- ela responde, em um tom quase que provocativo, me tirando uma breve risada.

"Ruby..."- eu começo e coloco o prato em cima da mesa, ela volta sua atenção a mim e seu semblante toma uma expressão seria. Havia tantas coisas que às vezes eu tinha necessidade de reafirmar a ela, como o fato de eu ama-la, ela nunca fazia isso, ela simplesmente demonstrava. Ela era diferente de Rumple em tantos aspectos e um deles – o que mais me encantava – era que ela não precisava de mim, de nenhuma parte de mim, às vezes eu achava que só eu precisava dela.

E às vezes minha insegurança me dominava a tal ponto, que eu chegava a pensar que se um dia nós terminássemos, eu ficaria sem chão, sem rumo. Isso era tão exagerado de pensar e de certa forma desesperador, ela não precisava dizer que me amava todos os dias, ou até mesmo me ver todos os dias, mas ainda assim ela fazia. Do jeito dela, no tempo dela, de modo que toda a reafirmação do nosso amor ficava nos pequenos gestos. Ou nos grandes gestos, como esse que ela faz agora.

"Você tem todo o resto do mundo pra visitar, por que ficar na China?" – eu pergunto e ela me olha confusa, entendendo o porquê da minha pergunta, ela coloca então o cotovelo na pequena mesa a nossa frente e apoia o rosto nas mãos e sorri para mim, enquanto seu olhar percorre todo o meu corpo.

"Talvez por causa da Muralha. Ou os pandas, eu já disse que tem panda?" - ela diz, com um tom de voz carregado de uma doçura, que eu não consigo responder de outra forma, que não seja com um sorriso.

"Então, basicamente, escolheu a china por causa do perigo e do cansaço?"- eu a questiono, ela volta a ficar ereta me olha com aqueles olhos verdes e continua.

"Não pelo perigo, mas sim pela aventura, pela sensação de conquista ao chegar ao topo da Muralha, pelo sentimento de estar completa quando eu olhar para trás e vir todas as coisas que ficaram pelo caminho não foram em vão e perceber que tudo valeu a pena. E também pela sensação de perceber o quanto eu sou corajosa quando chegasse a conhecer um panda, o que é tão estupido, levando em conta meu lado lobo. Mas eu ainda assim tenho meus medos, minhas inseguranças..."- ela para, e eu percebo que tudo o que ela fala é uma analogia. Que ela está falando de nós duas e do nosso relacionamento, então eu me aproximo mais e seguro suas mãos junto as minhas. – "Eu não sei o que tem no topo da Muralha, Belle. Mas eu sei todas as coisas que ficaram aqui em baixo, e sei que cada degrau conquistado, algo ficará para trás. Eu não quero ter só memorias com você, Belle. É por isso que cada dia mais eu coloco um novo degrau para subir, mas eu só dou o passo adiante se você segurar minha mão. Talvez lá em cima nós vamos descobrir que tudo o que percorremos não valeu de nada, que eu ou você vamos querer descer e que cada uma de nós vamos seguir nossos caminhos separadas. Mas por enquanto, nós duas estamos aqui, no meio do caminho, mas ainda assim já percorremos tanto e ainda tem muito a caminhar... Você quer isso? Quer mais degraus para nossa vida? Ou você quer parar e voltar?"- ela pergunta e eu fico um tempo tentando assimilar o que ela está me propondo e quando olho para nossas mãos e vejo que ela segura minha mão direita, pra ser mais exata ela segura meu dedo anelar. Entendo então o que ela está fazendo, mas não há nenhum anel, há apenas o gesto, então ela continua a falar. – "Eu não preciso de símbolos, ou de frases repetidas, eu não preciso do mundo inteiro, eu só preciso de você. Então, Belle... Você me permite te amar para sempre? Talvez eu não possa te amar da forma que você quer, mas eu prometo te amar da melhor forma que eu puder."- Ela termina dizendo e finge colocar um anel em meu dedo, inevitável não sorrir com o gesto, inevitável também não me jogar em seus braços e me perder em seus lábios. Eu não preciso dizer _**"Sim"**_, deixo isso implícito e explicito em cada beijo, em cada toque que se segue. Eu realmente não sei o quão longo será nossa caminhada por essa Muralha, ou quantos degraus faltam para que a nossa jornada termine. Mas ainda assim eu aperto a mão dela bem firme a minha, porque se tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza nessa vida é do meu amor por ela, e do quanto ele é maior e mais forte, do qualquer muralha já erguida.


End file.
